Story Time
by R3DPON3
Summary: Gather 'round young fillies and gentlecolts, as a story is about to be read. A story of many genres. Come and witness the time of my story time.


**Authors Note: Wow I haven't been on here for what two yearss now. Anyway, Im now once again a noob on the site so I got to get used to it again. Its obvious that Im a Brony whoot. This is my first story in a while so comments and constuctive critisim are welcome. Enjoy. **

A stallion sat at his desk. Quill in hoof, he wrote. He was recounting the events leading up to this point in his life. He was still young; he had a short black mane that covered his eyes slightly, a red coat of fur, and soft ice blue eyes. His cutie mark was a quill. It was a bright sunny spring afternoon in Ponyville. Winter Wrap-Up had just finished a few days ago, right on time. He was at peace. That is until the door burst open startling him. He jumped up from his seat to see three fillies standing there.

"Oh, it's only you guys," he sighed, "so what can I do for you."

"Well we wanted tah' see if we could get our breakin' and enterin' cutie marks," the yellow Earth pony said innocently.

"And whose idea was that," the colt asked. The white unicorn with a pink and purple mane as well as the yellow Earth pony looked towards the yellow pegasus. The filly looked down with a meek smile.

"I'm sorry Red," she said, "I only want my cutie mark, and we all knew that if we burst down your door you wouldn't mind." It was true he didn't care if the door was broken or not. "Your right," he said, "And while you're here do you guys want to hear a story?"

The fillies eyes lit up, "Sure!" they all yelled at the same time. Red smiled at their excitement. "You sure you can handle this awesome and amazing story?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Of course we can," said Scootaloo, "we could get our good listener cutie marks!"

"Alright, make yourselves comfortable," Red said making his way to the living room with the three fillies in tow. They took their seats on the couch and Red took his seat in a single seat chair. "So where do you want me to begin," Red asked the three. "Well it would make sense to start at the beginning," Sweetie Belle suggested.

"The beginning it is then. Well my story begins in Canterlot...

...STORY (Canterlot)...

I was one of the very lucky few to be able to study in the castle. I studied and made my career of writing. Because of my status in Canterlot I was usually busy, I had no free time between writing and attending special events. One day a lot like this, I was on my way to my room in the castle when one of the royal guards stopped me, "The Princess to see in the library immediately," he said in a deep intimidating voice. I thanked him and started to head to the library. She had never really bothered me much. She would check in from time to time to see how my readings and studies are going. I reached the library and opened the door to the familiar sight of the shelves upon shelves of books and ancient scrolls. Standing in the center was Princess Celestia waiting for me.

I walked over and bowed respectfully, "Rise, Writer Redhoof," she said.

I looked up her and asked, "What is you need Princess?"

She sighed, "Red, you've known me long enough, just call me Celestia."

"Ok Prin- I mean Celestia."

"You're probably wondering why I've called you here."

"Well actually yes."

"You are being reassigned." I froze

"What do you mean," I asked nervously.

"I'm just having you move somewhere else for a while."

"But why," I asked, trying to think of a reason for my relocation.

"You need a break from all this. Some time to relax. Don't worry I'm not sending you too far away."

"Then where are you having me go I might ask."

…..Present….

"So where did you go," Sweetie Belle asked. Red looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Right. Sorry," Red nodded and continued, "As I was say-"before he could finish the door opened again, well burst open, and a cyan pony flew in and crashed into a nearby wall.

"Ow," she mumbled as she stood up and looked around noticing where she had landed.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. I was trying out a new trick," she said giving Red a weak smile.

Red just gave a sigh, "It's alright Dash." She nodded and started to head out when Scootaloo called out, "Hey, Rainbow wanna listen to a story with us." Rainbow Dash stopped before walking out, "What kind of story," she asked. Scootaloo pointed to Red, "His.

Rainbow thought about it, "I don't know, I gotta work on my new trick and-"she was then cut off by a collective, "Please!" from the three fillies all giving her their best puppy dog stare. Rainbow's lip started to quiver, "Alright, fine! Just stop with the eyes!"

"Yay!" Dash sat down on the couch to the right of Red, "Now then may I continue," he asked. They all nodded their heads.

"Where was I…. Oh, that's right. Then the Princess said….

…Story…  
"Ponyville." I looked at her in confusion, "Ponyville? Where and why Ponyville?" She smiled as she explained, "Ponyville is not far from here, it's to the west. If you fly it should only take about twenty minutes. My reasoning behind sending you there is the same reason I sent my faithful student Twilight Sparkle there. To make some friends." I stared at her in disbelief, "But what about my work, my readings and stories?"

"All taken care of," she said, "your books and other supplies have already been moved to your new home."

"Wait… what?" I asked even more confused, "How do I have a house and how is all my stuff already there?" She lowered her head to my level and made her horn glow.

"Right. Magic. Forgot about that," she giggled at my lack of common knowledge and said, "another reason for me sending you is the fact that you are a bit of a shut-in, no offence."

It was true I was a bit of a shut-in, "None taken."

"Now then I was planning on having you leave at noon," she said. I looked at her expecting her to say more.

"At noon tomorrow, next week, next year-"She stopped me.

"At noon today." My eyes widened, "Today! But I have so much to pack and-"she cut me off again, "It's already there remember," she made her horn glow again. I sighed, "Well I guess I'll go get Indie. He'll be happy to get out of here….."

…Present….

At the mention of his name, Indie (Red's black lab), came around the corner from the kitchen. He walked over to the snoozing blue mass in his spot on the couch and jumped on top of it.

"Ahhh!" Rainbow yelled as she fell off of the couch and onto the floor. The three fillies were giggling and Red chuckled as Dash got up.

"What the hay," she shouted, "I was sleeping there!"

Indie looked at her with an 'I-don't-care-this-is-my-spot' look. She looked over to Red for help.

"Hey, you were in his spot."

She looked between Red and Indie, annoyed, and decided to sit next to Scootaloo on the couch muttering, "I hate losing," under her breath.

"As I was saying before…."

…..Story….

"Yes he will," replied Celestia, "you should go get him now, it's almost noon." With that said, I gave a little bow and walked out of the library. I walked through the grand halls of Canerlot Castle, past the throne room, and up a large staircase into one of the castles many towers. I reached the top and opened the doors to my room and or study. I gasped as I observed the room due to the fact that all my books and supplies were gone. All that was left was Indie lying on the floor where his bed used to be. I whistled and he looked up and saw me and walked over with his tail wagging at a million miles an hour. I scratched him behind his right ear and he started leaning into my hoof.

"Hey, I've got some good news," I said to him. He looked up at me expectantly as if saying 'go on'.

"We're moving out of here to a new place called Ponyville." Indie's eyes widened and his wagging tail turned into a black blur and tackled me to the ground licking my face.

"I know you're excited to leave but we can't leave unless you get off of me," I told him. He obediently got off me still shaking in excitement. I got up and we walked out of the room. I took one last look at the barren room and closed the door.


End file.
